<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Strings Attached by Ignalusa101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516626">No Strings Attached</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignalusa101/pseuds/Ignalusa101'>Ignalusa101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hizzie short stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just Lizzie and Hope bickering for the sake of season 1, some angst some hot stuff going on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignalusa101/pseuds/Ignalusa101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're still a bitch and this is just for fun"</p><p>Basically Hizzie doing the deed out of hatred</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hizzie short stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Strings Attached</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It sounded better in my head but I’m shit at developing plots</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You couldn't just do what I asked you to,could you?"Hope screams at the top of her lungs,placing down the extinguisher after putting the fire out.She is fuming and everyone could tell that not only because of the attitude and screams coming out of her mouth but also her eyes.For a split second they turned yellow-ish.</p><p>"That's because what you asked me to do was wrong!"Lizzie spits back,her voice raising even louder than Hope's.She throws in the sink the remains of a bowl full of some gooey substance and dusts herself off,ash particles starting to hit the ground as she keeps going.</p><p>The smell in the room can suffocate you and the counter the two girls have just used for their experiment is completely ruined.There is a hole in the middle of it,there is ash scattered everywhere and the tools are pretty much broken beyond repair.</p><p>"Oh and what you did was any better?!Look at the mess you just caused!"The shorter girl swears she could whisper a spell and burn that pile of blond hair standing in front of her to ashes.She doesn't give a crap about her moral compass at the moment.</p><p>Lizzie growls and takes a few steps closer to where her enemy is standing with her arms folded around her chest and the most arrogant face.They are a few inches away now and they are both breathing heavily as if they were ready to let flames come out of their mouths.</p><p>"You know what,Mikaelson?Bite me"Lizzie smirks,giving Hope a superior look.Right now she couldn't be happier about the massive height difference between them.</p><p>All the students in the classroom have already formed a circle around the two tense girls.A few of them dare to spur them on by enchanting "fight fight fight".The door flies open and the headmaster along with their panicked teacher run inside.</p><p>"Break it off!"Alaric yells at the two,getting in between"C'mon everyone get back to class!"He looks around at the students gathered around who comply immediately"And you two..."He turns back to look at his daughter and Hope in disappointment"Get in my office,now!"</p><p>Lizzie scoffs and storms out the classroom with Hope following suit and Alaric shaking his head continuously.She knows she messed up but her dad can't put all the blame on her.If Hope stopped being so bossy around her she wouldn't get in so much trouble.</p><p>"It's her fault!"The blonde snaps as soon as the door to her dad's office is closed.She points an accusing finger at the other girl who just glares back as if she were ready to fight her.</p><p>Hope lets out a mocking laughter and folds her arms around her chest"Hah how mature of you"She sasses back.</p><p>Alaric slams his fist on the desk and says a bit too loud"Enough!"Catching the two students' attention"I am tired of you two always bickering and causing damage!"His face keeps getting redder and redder"Two weeks ago you wreaked havoc in the library.Dorian spent the whole weekend putting everything back in place and we had to replace two bookshelves.And now I was racking my brains trying to find a solution for this whole Necromancer drama and Mr Jensen barged in with a frightened face trying to tell me that you two"he takes a pause to point at the two standing in front of him"You two set the lab on fire!"</p><p>Lizzie only rolls her eyes and lets out a chuckle"Please,as soon as he saw the fire that coward ran for his life".</p><p>Hope can't help it but laugh lightly at the blonde's remark.It is absolutely true.While the two witches were trying to put out the fire caused by a failed experiment,the only adult in the room almost ran through the door with an expression as he had seen a ghost. </p><p>"This is not hilarious,Elizabeth!"Dr Saltzman tries hard to stay as calm as possible but his daughter is giving him a hard time"God knows what could've happened..."He sighs and plops himself down on his office chair.</p><p>The taller girl rolls her eyes once again and throws her hands in the air"<em>Nothing</em> would've happened,it was a small fire and it's not like the room wasn't packed with witches,including us, who could've easily cast a spell,okay?"She explains in an attempt to calm her father down and prove it isn't that much of a big deal as he is making it seem"Technically that is the teacher's job..."She hints at what her father knows well but doesn't want to admit in this situation.Mr Jensen should get fired.</p><p>Alaric sighs and sits back in his chair,tapping a pen on the desk"The Old Mill needs some renovations,don't you think so?"He almost smirks knowing what is coming next"As a punishment you two girls"He smiles as he stands up and goes to put an arm around their shoulders"You will have to work together to make it look better"He pulls them both in for a tight hug.</p><p>Both Hope and Lizzie look mad and disgusted and they keep a blank expression as Dr Saltzman still holds them tight and dangerously close next to each other.</p><p>"Whatever-"</p><p>His daughter is cut off by him"And no magic allowed"His smile is so big right now,it almost looks evil.</p><p>Both Lizzie and Hope storm out of his office in a heartbeat and go separate ways with the speed of light.Everyone in the hallways is looking as they furiously pass by,not giving a damn about anyone in their way.</p><p>"Will you calm down?It's just a few hours of painting walls and dusting off what's left in there,you will survive it"Josie tries to calm her sister down.She is sitting on the edge of her bed while Lizzie is pacing around.She has been doing this for the past 10 minutes and Josie is wondering how come she hasn't made a hole in the wooden floor given the speed she is moving at.</p><p>Lizzie whines and finally stops,giving Josie a sad puppy face"A few hours of hard work with Hope Mikaelson bossing me around"She sighs and plops herself on the bed next to her sister"What about my sanity,Jo?"</p><p>Josie sighs and gets up"Stop being so dramatic,we both know you'll be the one bossing around"The brunette grabs a notebook and shoulders her backpack"And besides,who says you two have to talk to each other.Just mind your own business"She shrugs and leaves.</p><p>Lizzie lets out a loud groan and lets herself fall on her back in Josie's bed,covering her face with a pillow.She really just wants this day to be over and then she can stay away from Hope for the rest of her life.Now that sounds like a plan.</p><p>A couple hours later,around 2pm,as she is just listening to music in her headphones while looking at the ceiling and moving her feet to the rhythm,her door opens and Alaric pops his head inside.</p><p>"Time to fix our mistakes"He says in a cheerful voice,making Lizzie want to smash her head on the closest wall.</p><p>She unplugs the headphones and throws them on her bed,getting up as slowly as humanly possible and dragging her feet as if she were going to her own execution.</p><p>She learns that Hope should be already there as she has mentioned a walk through the woods before getting to work.This way she gets to clear her mind and take some fresh air in that hopefully will keep her sane during the whole time she has to spend with the annoying Saltzman twin.</p><p>"Of course you went for the trash"The blonde shouts from the outside as she can already see Hope picking up empty beer and soda cans,as well as red cups.She is carrying a black trash bag around.</p><p>The shorter girl only looks up for one second as she doesn't stop what she is doing"Sorry,I don't have time for bitchy banter"She breathes out as she stretches her arm to reach a soda can stuck underneath the couch"Maybe if you helped we wouldn't be stuck here until god knows when"She rolls her eyes and moves on to the next piece of trash she sees.</p><p>"Relax,I just got here.God..."She scoffs and approaches Hope.She looks around in search of something she could do to help.Now that she pays attention she can actually see how bad this ruin looks"Pull that stick out of your ass,Mikaelson".</p><p>Hope rolls her eyes"Let's just get this over with.Grab something"She points to a table behind the couch where they have a couple tools left by Alaric.There are trash bags,brooms,bug sprays,gloves,scrapers,brushes and so on.</p><p>Lizzie takes a quick look,trying to find the least tremendous and disgusting task.She decides that sweeping the floor off is easy enough and if she procrastinates a little then Hope will end up doing all the dirty work.The blonde smirks to herself and grabs one of the two brooms.</p><p>Hope turns around and notices it so she shakes her head in disbelief"You are unbelievable..."</p><p>Time seems to pass slower than ever,the girls keep changing choirs,Lizzie removed bubblegum,and not only,from the walls,the dusty bookshelves,even the floor while Hope wiped the dust off almost everything,then they swapped,then they had an argument about how Lizzie wasn't going to use her powers and get them both in trouble when she felt the urge to do so and now here they are,using the brooms to clean up the spiderwebs.</p><p>"I'm being serious Saltzman,don't make me use the 'silentio' spell on you to shut your damn mouth and prevent you from getting us both in trouble.Again"Hope warns through gritted teeth as she keeps swaying the broom in the air.</p><p>"Dear Lord!"Exclaims Lizzie,doing the exact same thing as Hope"It's not like dad can see us"She points out.</p><p>"Knowing Dr Saltzman he's probably spying on us somehow"Hope sighs.</p><p>Lizzie decides it's time to finally paint the walls and finish so she grabs a big brush and white paint.She looks around to see where she could start and once she has her target set she walks over to the wall,dips the brush into the white liquid and starts spreading it all over the wall in a chaotic rhythm.</p><p>Hope is a few steps away from her still trying to clean up the spiderwebs left,her broom going back and forth in an even more chaotic way than Lizzie's brush.She approaches the blonde,not paying much attention to her as her eyes are on the broom.</p><p>"Ouch!"The taller girl screams and jolts up as she was crouched down before Hope collided with her"What the fuck,Hope!"She shouts and glares at the brunette standing awkwardly in front of her.</p><p>Hope only gives her a big smile and she swears she can see smoke coming out of Lizzie's nostrils and ears.She is definitely fuming"Hey I was trying to finish the job <em>we </em>started <em>together</em>  but you decided to go solo with the paint"She defends herself,getting back to struggling to reach some parts that are too high for her.</p><p>Lizzie rolls her eyes and scoffs then grabs the broom from Hope without even asking and helps her"I can't hear you growl one more time without losing my mind"She snarls"There you go"she passes the short girl the broom and goes back to swaying the brush up and down and to the right and to the left and in circles.</p><p>Hope uses the tool to rest as she watches Lizzie struggle.She can't believe how hard she finds painting.It is Hope's favourite activity and although lately she hasn't been doing it a lot it will forever have a special place in her Mikaelson heart.</p><p>A chuckle escapes her mouth and she knows Lizzie is about to give her hell"That's not how you do it"She blurts out and the blonde doesn't hesitate to immediately turn her head around with a deathly glare on her face.</p><p>"Then how do you do it?"Lizzie asks in a mocking way,trying to imitate the way Hope talks.</p><p>Hope rolls her eyes and bends over so she's at the same level as Lizzie who is now crouched down again.She puts her hand over Lizzie's and squeezes a bit to make sure they won't drop the brush and make a mess"You should've covered the floor with something before-"</p><p>"Get to the point,Mikaelson!"Lizzie snaps.She knew Hope would end up bossing her around.</p><p>Hope just sighs and nods.She starts moving her hand up and down slowly,watching satisfied at the way the wall is turning white underneath the touch of her brush.She also notices how soft Lizzie's hand feels in hers.It is a nice feeling because Landon's hands aren't as nearly as soft.</p><p>"Ugh okay Mikaelson,I think I got it"The blonde mutters and snaps Hope out of her thoughts.</p><p>The brunette nods once again and lets go of Lizzie's hand as she stands up and takes a few steps back.Now that she is sure the blonde is doing it right,she decides to grab a brush herself and get to work.</p><p>A couple hours later as the sun is about to set,Lizzie and Hope look all worn out,they have paint stains all over them and they can't wait to finally finish everything,go back to their dorms,have a hot shower and sleep until tomorrow morning.</p><p>"Done!I'm all done!"Lizzie shouts happily as she throws the brush in the empty paint can.She looks over to where Hope is still struggling with her bit.It's actually hilarious to watch her try hard to reach spots that are obviously too high for her.But she would never admit it.</p><p>Shaking her head in amusement,Lizzie grabs her brush again and walks over to give Hope a hand.She stands behind the brunette and stretches her arm but it's not enough so she also has to stand on her toes.</p><p>“What are you doing?"Asks Hope irritated when she feels Lizzie's hand press down on her shoulder for balance.She was handling the situation perfectly without any help so why does Lizzie have to always come ruin her fun.</p><p>"Just stay still"Groans the blonde.</p><p>Hope rolls her eyes and continues to paint what is left uncovered at her level.She can feel Lizzie's body press hard against hers as the taller girl is trying to keep her balance.The irritation she was feeling seconds ago slowly fade into a different feeling that Hope is trying to push down and ignore.</p><p><em>"Dammit..."She</em> whispers to herself and bites her bottom lip anxiously.She can't believe she's stuck in this situation and the person making her feel this way is no other than Lizzie Saltzman.She is blaming Landon for it,they haven't done anything in what feels like ages and at this point she's down for anything.</p><p>Not really taking into account the other girl's feelings and upcoming reaction,Hope turns around and grabs Lizzie's T-shirt.She pulls the girl down and kisses her,loving the feeling of being sandwiched between a hard wall and the blonde who is too shocked to kiss or pull back.</p><p>A few seconds later into the kiss,Lizzie eventually processes what is happening and she starts kissing back,pressing even harder against Hope who lets out a groan that only adds to the hotness of the moment. </p><p>"What about-"she tries to talk but Hope's lips won't give her a break"d-dad" she manages to say and deepens the kiss.She moves her hands down and grabs Hope's hips to steady herself.</p><p>Hope groans again and pulls away"Invisique"She whispers into Lizzie's ear then bites it.Now no one else can see them but they can see each other which is exactly what they need at the moment.</p><p>Hope attempts to resume the make out session but Lizzie is reluctant once again"Just for the record,this doesn't change the way I feel about you"She pecks the shorter girl's lips"You're still a bitch and this is just for fun".</p><p>Nodding in another heated kiss,Hope says"No strings attached,now stop talking"She says in a deep voice and places her hands on Lizzie's shoulders to help the blonde lift her up.She then closes her legs around the other girl's hips and wraps her hand around her throat,pushing her tongue inside Lizzie's mouth.</p><p>"Hope?Lizzie?Girls?"The headmaster's voice echoes in the night.He approaches the old mill holding a flashlight"Are you in here?"</p><p>"How's my hair?"Lizzie asks panicked and fixes her hair.</p><p>Hope takes a quick look as she struggles to make her skirt look decent"Your hair's fine now help me here"She whisper-yells as the blonde gives her some help and they walk out together and meet Alaric.</p><p>"There you are"He smiles and looks around"Glad to see you didn't murder each other or set the mill on fire"Laughing he still scans the room and praises the girls"You did an amazing jo-what's that?"</p><p>As Lizzie and Hope were ready to receive the praises,the proudness is easily replaced by panic when Alaric stops mid sentence.They look in Alaric's gaze direction and their eyes widen.</p><p>"Elizabeth,what did you do to Hope?"He sighs and turns around to catch her reaction.They completely forgot to finish the wall and now there is a massive Hope shaped messy spot.</p><p>Lizzie takes a step back and sees that Hope's back is covered in paint and she starts stuttering "I Uhm ...she wouldn't stop rambling,I felt compelled to take the matter into my own hands"she blurts out and all Hope can do is nod.</p><p>Alaric shakes his head and starts gesturing towards the car"Let's just go back to the school"he says tired.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>